Secrets and Lies
by Almeida24T
Summary: Legolas' best friend Lomadriethiel is having troubles, and Legolas is there every step of the way. Please R+R, no reviews no new chapters. thnx


Chapter 1

          He looked up at the trees that were encompassing his body.  He loved being in isolation.  Where he could just think.  There was this one tree he loved to climb.  He spotted it with its branches in a tangle, and its leaves as green and plentiful as his last name.  For Legolas Greenleaf had been alone ever since the fellowship had disbanded; and every day he came to this tree.  He could not go to battle, for there was no battle to be fought; and he had more prudence than to go looking for a fight.  Elves are too fair to do something that ridiculous.  Legolas got up to the tree, and sat down.  This tree was in the middle of Mirkwood; the exact center.  Legolas loved it because he could see almost everything.  This way, he could think and keep watch at the same time.  He put his hand on the trunk of the tree, and let his hand slip down, and back to his thigh, where he placed it. 

          He had been lonely.  Since the fellowship was no more, he had no one to defend, or even be around.  He had been away for 2 years.  Legolas saw something in the distance.  It looked like 2 small rats running towards him.  When they came closer, he could see that it was Merry and Pippin.  Had they come to visit?  Or was someone in trouble?  The hobbits finally reached the tree where Legolas was, and Legolas jumped down.

          "Hello.  My god, I haven't seen either of you in ages.  But why are you here?"  Legolas asked hugging each of them.  

          "Well, we came to visit."  Pippin said.  "We've been visiting everyone.  Well, except Gimli, because his people wouldn't let us stay, so he jest spoke with us for a few moments.  Then we left."  Pippin said.

          "Yes Legolas, it's been fantastic."  Merry said looking around at the trees.  "And so is this place."  He finished. 

          "Well, its home."  Legolas said.  "Who else have you visited?"  He asked.  "Aragorn?  How is he?"  

          "Well, actually, we could not find him.  We even went to Rivendell to see if he was with Arwen, but no one has seen him in the longest time."  Merry said.

          "He's a ranger all right."  Legolas said standing up.  He scanned the horizon.  He saw an elf running towards them.  It appeared to be a woman.  Once she came closer, Legolas knew his assumption had been correct.  She was running very fast, and it seemed as though she was crying.  She ran right past Legolas, Merry, and Pippin.  Legolas looked very concerned.

          "Legolas, is everything all right?"  Pippin asked noticing his discomfort.  

          "Um, I don't know.  I'll be right back.  Stay here."  Legolas said walking away, and not looking at them.  He followed the girl, until she stopped at a big tree.  Legolas stopped also, but he was still a ways away from her.  He walked up slowly and quietly, being light footed.  He crept around the back of the tree, and she still hadn't noticed him.

          "Is everything alright?"  Legolas asked softly.  The maiden jumped, and whipped around.

          "Oh – Legolas, you frightened me."  She said.  Legolas looked into her brown eyes, and then at her long brown hair.  It was a lot longer than his.  He always told her he loved her eyes.

          "What's the matter?"  He asked again.

          "It's nothing… nothing important."  She said.

          "Lomadriethiel.  Tell me.  You always tell me."  He said.  He moved away from the tree, and hugged her.  She hugged him back.  She squeezed his shoulder, where his bow and arrow lay upon. 

          "I can't tell you yet."  She said.  Legolas separated from her, and looked her in the eyes.  

          "I love your eyes, do you know that?"  He said.  She smiled.

          "You tell me all the time.  Of course I know that."  She said.  She let out a small laugh.  Legolas turned and saw Merry and Pippin hadn't moved from their position when he left them.  He laughed.  

          "Come on, I have some friends I want you to meet."  Legolas said.  "Now dry your tears, because these two are sure to make you laugh."  He finished.  Legolas took Lomadriethiel by the hand and led her to the hobbits waiting near by.

          "Can we movie now?"  Pippin asked hardly movie his lips.  Legolas laughed.

          "I suppose."  He said, and the hobbits released their position.  "Guys, this is Lomadriethiel.  She's been my best friend since we were kids."  Legolas said.  The hobbits looked up at her.

          "Well then, any friend of his is a friend of ours. We're his protectors you know."  Pippin said.  Lomadriethiel laughed.  

          "Of course you are.  Legolas always goes off and does foolish things."  She said.  

          "Ha ha ha ha.  So funny guys."  Legolas said.

          "We're just fooling of course."  Lomadriethiel said.  "But you do get into trouble an awful lot.  You're lucky you know how to defend yourself."  

          "Yes, lucky me."  He said.  "Well, why don't we all go back to my place.  Merry and Pippin are going to spend the night.  They're here because they're visiting everyone in the fellowship."

          "Ahh yes, you told me about that.  Isn't that why you were gone for so long?"  She asked.

          "You're joking right?"  Legolas asked.

          "Of course I am.  Everyone knew what was happening with Mordor and everything."  Lomadriethiel said.  

          "I have some Lembas bread at home.  I bet you two are starving."  Legolas said.  And with that the four of them were off to Legolas' home.


End file.
